Naruto
by kitsune-wind
Summary: After a day of training sakura,sasuke and kakashi follow naruto because he was acting oddly to find out some intresting things about how he feels and want to get to know the Real him how they go about it not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Listen to my song please

Running but going nowhere

I hear my heart beat fade

No one cares though that

I just might die today

So I sit here waiting away

For time to suddenly stop

While my eyes dull

And I smile once more

Before I do leave

My friends behind

" I'm waiting for the rain to stop

I let my tears fall down

not caring if I was caught

because the rain hides it all anyway

I felt the pain coursing through me

it never went away

but for me thats ok cause

the pain, is the only way

I know that I live

It's my ticket to freedom

My determination

it gives me strength

to still stand today

you probably don't believe me

again its ok

I know its my only way

to know that I live

So now here, I'm standing

Infront of the crowd

ready to die for you

I hope I made you proud"

Naruto stopped singing and sighed "I really am useless huh..." he didn't notice the shadows in the trees above him. "Some times I wonder if my life is worth it" one of the shadows gasped silently 'naruto' the shadow thought sadly. "Then I always have been bothersome heh only if they knew my side of the story" 'what does he mean' the second shadow thought confused. "Oh well I probably should get to home and rest for tomorrow after all, I'll need to rest for tomorrow another day full hate..." he smiled as he remembered a song and began singing on his way home

"It's a full day of hate

don't hesitate to try and kill me again

cause thats my destiny to die by thee

is it funny that I cry

so easily I won't fight

but I won't die here

I'll fight for the dream, I settled with at birth

so don't stop me, don't get in my way

watch what you say cause I can hear you

no matter how far away"

he stopped and sighed 'this is stupid' he thought as he ran the rest of the way home. 'It would seem that there is more to this "dead last" then we believed' "sakura, sasuke go home tomorrow we have a mission" the third figure said "Hai kakashi-sensei" they both replied and walked/ran off.

Hope you liked If you want then please review um oh and If I get more then two reviews I guess I'll continue with this story!

BI BI!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kohana, Chichi, and Aei?

Running but going nowhere

I hear my heart beat fade

No one cares though that

I just might die today

So I sit here waiting away

For time to suddenly stop

While my eyes dull

And I smile once more

Before I do leave

My friends behind

Kakashi watched his last two students leave then turned and followed naruto back to his houses wondering if the boy had any other secrets he would reveal. Only to be disappointed as the boy went straight to sleep. 'Seems like we'll have to learn more tomorrow' he thought to himself then silently left. When kakashi was really gone naruto sighed and sat up 'man its getting harder to keep this mask up' he sighed sitting up and glaring out into the night sky "you gotta have the biggest thing against me don't you" he whispered then sighed and laid back down. 'Shouldn't dwell on bad luck might as well sleep till tomorrow' he thought tiredly.

-Next day at the hokage tower-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" "you heard me naruto I'm putting you on a new team I come to notice that you don't seem to be doing well with the team your on now" naruto stared at tsunade like she was crazy. "I'm doing just fine with sakura-chan and sasuke-t" "naruto you and me both no thats not true" she said looking him straight in the eye.

'Why does everyone think that I am the one that always have a problem with doing fine in a team or on a mission 'whats her problem don't I get a say in this' he thought angrily. "No Baa-chan I think you think I know but I don't I can handle being on the same team as sasuke and sakura just fine"

"That's not what sasuke and sakura said they said you seemed tired as if you couldn't keep up with them" tsunade said looking at him pointedly. 'They don't even know why I was tired in the first place don't I get to say my part of the story before people come to a conclusion!' he glared at tsunade catching her by surprise.

"For your information HOKAGE-SAMA I have a very good reason I was tired and that is because..." tsunade shook her head and cut him off. "I don't want your excuses naruto" naruto blinked then frowned 'NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME!' "LOOK YOU OLD HAG I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH STAYING UP WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA OK I HAD A BAD RUN IN WITH THE VILLAGERS THE OTHER DAY GOT IT SO I WAS TIRED FROM RUNNING FROM THEM ALL THROUGH TOWN SORRY I DON'T HAVE A NORMAL SCHEDULE LIKE THE OTHERS GET TO HAVE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" naruto huffed out of breath while tsunade blinked.

"If that was it then why didn't you say so sooner but no you had to waste my time..." she grumbled 'what did she just say' "you know what forget it baa-chan I officially QUITE!" he roared out the last part throwing his hiatate on her desk and storming out.

-A small meadow little ways away from team sevens meeting place-

"Falling into deep depression

slowing dying

everything begins to fade

and it's ok as long as

the raven never forgets the promise

and the cherry blossoms love comes true

while the white swan grows in its tiny pound

watching from up above smiling as they live on

in a world filled with happiness

I fell deep into depression

slowly dying

I gave up

and grinned

waiting for the raven to forget

wanting the cherry blossom to love me back

expecting the swan to sing

yet it ended up being me instead

so I laugh there worries away till another day

He was consumed with depression

gave up on his life mission

not caring anymore

and sighed

wishing the raven understood

hoping the cherry blossom wouldn't explode

crying for the swan that faded away

and here he stands

smiling forcefully"

naruto sighed 'why do I keep remembering them lately' he closed his eyes and laid back down. 'I can't believe I lost my temper like that infront of her even' he thought and sighed again. 'and I quite man...' he glared up at the sky 'things just keep getting better and better don't they' he snorted.

"Ahh some ones angry!" A child like voice cried cheerfully 'What the...' "Ish its jesh mesh or ish hes shorte comparing to thee other lot?" (Translation: Is it just me or is he short comparing to the other lot?" -she's not good with English ok?-) an oddly musical voice came. "PAH! Found the kid already eh?" another voice more sarcastic this time roared out. 'Hell...' naruto thought sitting up and looked straight ahead to see three girls the tallest moved forward and smiled her waist lengthed blonde hair swayed slightly and her violet eyes stared at him.

"HIYA you shouldn't be so grumpy NOPE sure shouldn't" her child like voice was odd with her cold eyes glaring at him. "Dons let hur get toes yesh shesh a been hypers ev since wes a got heres" (translation: Don't let her get to you she's been hyper ever since we got here) The shortest said her ankle lengthed snow white hair stayed by her sides in two pigtails her snow white eyes kind and gentle.

"ANYWAYS! Tsunade said to returns this to you"The middle sized one said her light purple middle back lengthed haired was held in a low ponytail. Her navy blue eyes stared at the object that now lay in his hands. "This is..." "Your head band yeah she said "how else are you gonna make money?" naruto smiled. 'Stupid baa-chan' he thought to himself and shook his head and glared at the three girls."So then are you the new team she was talking about?" "Hai also there's one more coming but we aren't sure what her name is" naruto frowned as a thought struck him.

'Why is the old bat putting me on a four man team? And who the hell are those three?' he decided to ask his question out loud. "Who are you three anyways?" the three smirked as they striked a silly pose together.

"Kohana"the blonde yelled cheerfully "Aei" the snow white eyed girl whispered "AND lastly Chichi" the girl with navy blues eyes said grinning. "And are last member is still unknown" naruto sighed 'great not only am I now on a diffrent team I have to deal with these three and a fourth who doesn't even show up!' he groaned while the three girls chatted with one another.

'hey they never said there last names...' naruto thought staring at them frowning 'OH CRAP sakura and sasuke don't know that I was put on a diffrent team they'll kill me man it does that old hag make everything hard on purpose?' he sighed again then listened in on the conversation the girls were having.

Um sorry I took forever on this but I kept messing up on it then I got un idea from school and changed it and well...here it is? I hope you like the change I made um sorry again ahhh thank you reviewers and is that it? ...sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Your names are?

Dark and lonely

it describes me

a child on his own

the outcast of town

standing by me is nobody

I only see the blackness infront of me

no light to go to

no friends to talk to

I'm all alone

crying for a home

of my own

"You know I heard that some kinda of organization is after naru-chan!" kohana said smiling. "Ish nos gos" (translation: its not good) "yeah poor thing" chichi rolled her eyes saying this and grinned. "If he really is the one then he won't be that easy to capture!" the other two nodded naruto was going to ask what they were talking about when. "Ss...sorry I'm ll...late..." naruto sweat dropped 'no way its...' "Na..naruto-kun..."

Naruto sighed then smiled "ahh hinata" 'great man she's so weird with how she stutters all the time and her never ending fever' hinata blushed noticing that naruto was looking at her. "I...i..." naruto blinked and shook his head "it's ok you probably have your reasons" 'to make us wait longer then kakashi even makes us wait' he thought tiredly.

-Hokage tower-

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the rest of team seven. "Look naruto needed a better team that would suit him so I moved him to a diffrent team" sasuke glared 'why does that dobe get to go to a diffrent team I should be the one switching teams!' his mind roared out angrily. He was about to say this out loud when the door flew open everyone stared in surprised at the three girls standing there. "I told you we should have waited!" a girl with navy blue mid back lengthed hair roared her eyes hidden by the fact she wasn't facing them. "Tch she called us here remember so shut it" the crimson haired girl growled out her fiery red eyes glaring at the shorter girl. While the shortest girl just smiled looking at her two friends holding one of her ankle lengthed light purple pigtails. "Guys you gathered attention" she said softly "eh...hehehe sorry " the shortest one shook her head and smiled at the navy blue haired girl "it's fine" she whispered.

-With naruto-

Naruto sighed as he watched aei fight with kohana "I so know what I'm doing!" "Nas yesh dons"(translation: no you don't) "really? Tell me than misses I can't speak English how is it done" "yesh got noes writes killin mesh tha" (translation: you got no right calling me that) "MISSES I DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH!" naruto rolled his eyes at them. 'They been at this for hours now gees' he shook his head and look over at hinata who was currently busy meditating. 'Stupid baa-chan put me with hinata she knows I like her' naruto shook his head "oi stop sitting there and sighing why don't me and you go work on your wardrobe" naruto stared at chichi who grinned and he sighed with a nod while her grinned widened as she snatched his hands and dragged him away from the others.

-elsewhere-

"_Tei buin CREE_"(translation: Whats that MEAN?) an angry voice roared "_ku si_" (Translation: calm down) A strict voice came "_RU VEIN GAMI SUU VIA KU? JA!_" (Translation: You want me to be calm? HA!) "_Kiri hus qou div Aei zex kami ku_" (Translation: I'm sure will find Aei so stay calm) A wiser voice came. '_Fifififi'_ (Translation: Riiight, they drag out the I)

-with Naruto-

Naruto blinked 'no way in hell' he thought glaring at the mirror as he growled out " I'm NOT WEARING THIS!" chichi frowned. "Whats wrong with it?" narutos eye twitched and twirled around.

-with the hokage-

"So then your names are?" "Kef" the fiery haired girl smirked "Meni" the navy haired girl grinned cheerfully "Beio" whispered the light purple haired child "It's a pleasure to meet you" the three finished together.

Ahhh sorry it took awhile ...um but I had problem with this chapter ...I rewrote it a lot hehe...So then I wonder what do you all think narutos new outfit will be? And what do you think about the language I made up? I'm sorry my chapters are short ...


End file.
